


Garden Party

by QueenyB



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyB/pseuds/QueenyB
Summary: Miss Ebine's birthday is coming up! How could Femio and Freya miss the opportunity to throw her the best garden birthday party ever? They don't.{PTonic 2020}
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: PTonic Week 2020





	Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little one-shot! I wrote it for PTonic Week 2020 for the theme Roses. Enjoy!

Femio grinned as he snipped a beautiful, plump red rose from the bush and set it in the basket beside him. Before long, he had a decently sized bouquet that needed dethorned. 

“Don’t worry,  _ mon petits _ . Soon you’ll be the star of the show.” 

He carried the basket back toward the middle of the garden and set the flowers before Freya, who was in the process of carefully cultivating each flower and arranging them around the open space. All of their friends were going to arrive shortly for a garden party to celebrate Miss Ebine’s birthday. 

“You’re back,” Freya said, smiling slightly. 

“I brought you some roses,  _ mon amie _ .” 

“They’re beautiful, you have a good eye, Femio.”

“Naturally,” he replied, winking. 

“Can you get me some yellow and blue roses as well? Oh, and some pink? I know we planted that bush earlier this year.” 

“As you wish,” he answered, picking up a fresh basket and flouncing off into the deeper parts of the garden. He carefully curated the best and brightest flowers, humming softly to himself while he worked. 

When he returned to the center, Freya was shaping the red roses into a heart-shaped bouquet and placing it in a stone pot, which had been refurbished as a vase for the occasion. 

“That looks beautiful,  _ mon amie _ ,” Femio exclaimed, setting the full basket of roses down to admire her work. 

“I just hope Ebine likes it,” Freya replied, pushing back a lock of her long blonde hair. 

“It’s going to be the best birthday ever,” Femio assured her. 

He moved the basket to the dethorning workstation and sat down to get to work. Rolling up his sleeves, he efficiently clipped the roses and handed them off to Freya for decoration. A little over an hour later, and the garden was neatly decorated. A simple table was covered with a simple green table cloth, waiting to be covered in food, but for now it simply held a small vase with a few small carnations. The roses filled the stone pots and were stuffed artfully into the hedges and sculptures. The flowerbeds were weeded and watered to perfection, and a line of potted perennials lined the walkway leading out. 

Just as Femio and Freya finished washing the dirt and grime from their hands, Ahiru arrived with Rue in tow, toting bags of picnic snacks. “Raetsel is bringing the entre,” Ahiru explained as they set the food aside, “and Fakir should be here soon with the paper products.” 

“And Mytho is stopping by the bakery to pick up the cake,” Rue continued. 

“Excellent,” Femio exclaimed. “Absolutely divine.” 

“Shall we set out the blankets?” Freya suggested, gesturing to a neatly stacked pile. Ahiru nodded and walked over to help. They were part way through setting down the third blanket when Fakir and Mytho arrived with Autor and Uzura in tow. 

“Autor!  _ Mon cheri _ , how are you today?” Femio said, spinning over to greet the boys. 

Autor nodded quietly. “I’m fine.” 

“And you, Fakir, Mytho?” Femio continued, grinning. 

Mytho smiled shyly and set the cake box in the middle of the table. 

“We’re busy,” Fakir responded, arranging the food and leaving space for whatever Raetsel and Karon would bring. No sooner had he finished than Raetsel, Karon, and Hans appeared carrying a pot full of carefully wrapped sandwiches. 

“We aren’t late, are we?” Raetsel asked, setting the pot down. 

“No, you’re right on time,” Fakir responded. 

“Here,” Ahiru called, “We have blankets set out for everyone.”

“Ahiru!” Uzura called, reaching up. Ahiru leaned down and hoisted her onto her hip. “I missed you, zura!” 

“I missed you too, Uzura. Have you been enjoying kindergarten?”

“I have, zura! My teacher is super nice, zura. She thinks my tic is cute, zura.” 

“I’m glad, and the other kids aren’t making fun of you?” 

“No, Big Brother Fakir made sure of it, zura.”

“Oh really,” Ahiru giggled, setting Uzura down. She was getting rather heavy. The girl picked up her drum and started running around the garden, tapping out a steady rhythm. 

Ahiru turned to Freya, who was sitting quietly on a blanket and making a flower crown out of some daisies she’d set aside earlier. “Can you show me how to do that?” Ahiru asked? 

“Of course,” Freya replied. She demonstrated, waiting patiently for Ahiru to figure out how to weave the stems. When the crown was done, it was a little wonky and haphazard, but it was colorful and cheery. 

Ahiru smiled mischievously and popped up. “Be right back,” she told Freya. She tiptoed as quietly as she could manage over to Fakir and plopped the white and yellow circlet on his head. 

“Huh?” he said, turning around. “Ahiru, what are you doing?” 

She pointed at the crown, “I made you a present.” 

Fakir reached up and touched the daisies lightly before setting his arm down. “Speaking of, where’s our birthday guest?” 

“He-he-here!” Ebine’s called, trotting into the garden. “I’m sorry, I got a little lost.” 

Freya danced over and placed a solid yellow daisy crown on Ebine, it contrasted nicely against her carefully wound lavender hair. “Happy Birthday, Miss Ebine.” 

Ebine smiled politely. “Thank you, dear.”

“Let’s have cake, zura!” 

“We should have food first, Uzura,” Karon responded, kneeling down. Uzura frowned, but nodded. 

“Birthday girl’s first,” Raetsel announced, gently leading Ebine to the table. 

Laughter rang through the air as everyone gathered on the blankets, filled their stomachs with good food, and enjoyed the company of friends and family. Hours later, as the sun began to set, they filtered out. The last ones to leave were Freya and Femio, who needed to make sure that the garden was happy and healthy. They gathered stray daisies, fallen roses, and misplaced carnations, putting them in a compost bin. 

“Wait,” Femio called as she gathered her things. “I found one more.” He produced a yellow rose and presented it to her with a wink. “But I think it can go home with you.” 

Freya grabbed the rose carefully. “A friendship rose, how sweet. Thank you, Femio.”

“You’re welcome,  _ mon amie _ .” He offered his arm. “May I escort you home?” 

She laughed quietly. “Yes you may. Shall we?” 

“We shall.” 

**The End**


End file.
